


Burn

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norrin Radd can't burn and Johnny Storm can't help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/317183.html). Prompt was "hand."
> 
> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works.

"And there was this one time I got a little excited, you know how that is, and she ended up with some minor burns. Bad scene."

"I do not burn."

"You... what?"

"I do not burn. Your fire will not burn me."

Conversationally this made sense. For an alien from Johnny didn't know where who possibly didn't have the slightest idea what he was talking about, this made some small kind of sense. Much more sense than it would have made from some guy who knew that Johnny was talking about accidentally burning the girl of the day right around parts that shouldn't be burnt.

"You, uh, don't burn."

"Correct."

He unbuttoned his cuff and rolled up his sleeve, then snapped his fingers. He couldn't help but smile when the flame burst from his hand; it was still the coolest thing ever. "Not at all?"

Norrin Radd extended his hand, waved his fingers through the flame. "Not at all."

"Not anywhere?" Johnny drew the flame up Radd's arm and down his chest.

"You could become entirely flame and you would not burn me."

The clothes were designer but what the hell. For this he'd sacrifice them. "Flame on." He took a step toward Radd, then stopped. "You sure?"

"I have lived a lifetime as Galactus' Herald. I am aware of my strengths just as I am aware of my weaknesses." He walked to the edge of his board and reached out for Johnny. "I have been alone for a long time and I am cold. You," he said, "are far from cold."

"And you don't want... Sue?"

"Susan is lovely, yes, but she reminds me too much of what I've lost." Flames flickered then flared when he wrapped his hands around Johnny's. "And you remind me of nothing I have ever known."

"Right back atcha, buddy." He stepped into Radd's embrace and let his flames rise higher. He watched them reflected in Radd's skin, golden fire playing over silver flesh. Flesh? "You are flesh, right? Human-ish?"

On anyone else it might have been a laugh, but from Norrin Radd he wasn't sure what it was. "I am different from you and from what I once was. But I am flesh. And most importantly to you, I think, I do not burn."

Right. Not burning. Johnny pressed his mouth to Radd's neck and concentrated all the heat he could muster on that spot. A human wouldn't have been able to withstand it, but Radd did.

"More," Radd ordered.

He played with temperature and flame height, making them both a torch, and through it all Radd kept demanding more. No matter what Johnny did, no matter where he concentrated the heat and flame, Radd did nothing but ask for more. Lowering his hand to Radd's groin he found nothing but the smoothness he'd seen when fighting the man. "You're not..." he stroked his hand across Radd, "you know, like me."

"Like enough to remember," Radd said, brushing his hands across Johnny, fingers grasping at his cock. "You burn here also."

"Fuck," Johnny gasped. "I burn everywhere, man. Flame all the way on."

Radd cocked his head to the side. "I can extinguish you." He took a step back and dropped to his knees, keeping contact with his board. Everywhere his hands moved flames extinguished and Johnny shivered.

Radd wrapped his fingers around Johnny's hips and for a moment Johnny felt them on his flesh without a barrier of flame before he flared up again. When Radd's mouth closed on his cock he felt the flames dying until all that was left was that cold, cold mouth on him, colder than anything he'd ever felt.

"Burn," Radd said, pulling back and looking up at Johnny. "You cannot harm me, so let it burn."

Johnny dug his fingers into his palms and wondered if he'd be able to leave marks while in this form. If he were able he'd have crescents in his palms tomorrow, and something to remember this by. "I'm not sure I can."

"You can." Radd licked up the side of Johnny's cock. "Fight me. Fight the power cosmic and burn."

Johnny tipped his head back and screamed. If it was Radd's name, flame on, or nonsense syllables he didn't know, all he knew was that the fire in him warred with the icy cold of space Radd brought to bear, and he came, spasming into that cold mouth.

"Fuck, man. That was..."

"Yes," Radd said. "It was nice to be warm."


End file.
